


Lush

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, mild spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Arya knocks on the Warrior of Light’s door at the worst possible time. *Saucy warning near end of piece!*
Kudos: 5





	Lush

There was a soft knock on the door. “A’shara, it’s Arya. Do you have time to talk?” The miqo’te’s head snapped around, panic on her face. With as much grace as she could, she attempted to leave the lush warmth of the bed. The mattress let out a massive groan as her weight shifted and she winced. The woman fumbled in the dim light for any piece of clothing she could get her hands on. Fingers closed on an undershirt and she threw it on with haste. Padding to the door, she opened it a tiny crack.

Arya was surprised and puzzled when the door opened only a small amount. It was difficult, but she could make out a sliver of her friend’s orange eyes and snow white hair in the partial darkness. “Mine apologies Arya, but this isn’t the best time,” the Warrior of Light responded. The miqo’te watched the hyur girl’s face fall. A knot formed in her stomach as she continued, “Though, on the morrow bright and early would be the best time to discuss whatever you want.” A small smile crept over Arya’s expression and she nodded. “Until tomorrow then, A’shara. Good night.” She turned and headed back to her room. 

As A’shara went to close the door, the girl turned again and asked, “Do you know where Master X’rhun might be? I tried his door and no one answered.” The miqo’te woman froze. Knot twisting harder, she replied, “No, I don’t know his exact whereabouts. Most likely, he is scouting for information on our quarry. In some aspects, he seems to think he works better alone.” Arya pondered this for a moment and inclined her head in agreement. “I understand, I think. Sometimes there is safety in numbers, sometimes not. I’m just glad you and I can help him.” Content with the thought of aiding her rescuers, the girl went to her room.

A’shara closed the door, leaned her forehead against it, and gave a heavy sigh. Throwing the undershirt on the floor, she made her way back to the bed with glum steps. She sat on the edge and covered her face with her hands. “It makes me ill to lie to her that way,” A’shara said, voice muffled. “We should tell Arya what is happening.” The other miqo’te sharing the bed had a thoughtful expression on his face. “If we don’t, she’ll probably deduce it herself. Arya’s a bright girl,” X’rhun replied. Still muffled, the female miqo’te asked, “Will she think less of us?”

He chuckled, “Arya cares for you almost as much as I do. If anything, she may find joy in our newfound relationship.” X’rhun moved close to where A’shara sat, wrapped an arm around her waist, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “There is much to worry over, my dear,” he murmured. “Even so, let us share in a brief respite.” His lips trailed from her collarbone up to her jaw. “Contrary to what you’ve been told, I don’t do everything alone.” A’shara was unable to hold in a snort of laughter, “Good sir, it sounds as if your pride has been injured.” X’rhun purred, “Heal me then, darling. I do look forward to your ministrations.”


End file.
